A user may add or change logic in a process management system using a software component called a rule engine. The logic or rule may be a statement that describes a policy or procedure. Typically, a single stack framework may handle the rule engine and may provide the ability to build and maintain the rule logic and compile it to an executable runtime. However, the corresponding executable runtime may differ per rule engine (e.g., an ABAP engine generates a class, while a HANA engine generates a SQL Procedure). Further, each rule engine includes its own dedicated parser which defines the grammar that can evaluate an expression received at the rule engine. Conventionally, the parser is not usable between different rule engines.
Systems and methods are desired which support a shareable rule parser.